User blog:Amanim/My Favorite Video Games!
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Anime. I want you fans to know that there are some Anmerican and Japanese games that are great. I mean really good! I play mostly PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4 and XBOX 360 games. I even watch a walk through playlist on YouTube for these games. No I don't have a YouTube account and I love researching cheat codes for some of these games. To be honest all the games I have are from the 90s and 2000s, even 2010. I also watch a video game playlist of these games on YouTube. Anyway look through my list and tell me what you think by leaving a comment. *'Bratz Rock Angelz' (PS2 & Game Boy Advance) *'Bratz the Movie' (PS2) *'Crash Bandicoot' (PS1) *'Crash Bash' (PS1) *'Crash Team Racing' (PS1) *'Crash Bandicoot the Warth of Cortex' (PS2) *'Crash Twinsanity' (PS2) *'Crash of the Titans' (PS2) *'Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy' (PS4) *'Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage' (PS1) *'Spyro Year of the Dragonfly' (PS2) *'Spyro A Hero's Tail' (PS2) *'The Legend of Spyro' (PS2) *'The Legend of Spyro 2' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection' (XBOX 360) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit' (XBOX 360) *'Dragon Ball Z For Kinect' (XBOX 360) *'Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2' (XBOX 360) *'Dragon Ball Z Ulitmate Tenkaichi' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Rise of A Ninja' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto The Broken Bond' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Ultimate Ninja' (PS2) *'Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3' (PS2) *'Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2' (PS2) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4' (PS2) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3' (XBOX 360) *'Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (original)' (PS4) *'Road to Boruto (Japanese version)' (PS4) *'Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 3' (Nintendo Wii) *'SpongeBob SquarePants Revenge of the Flying Dutchman' (PS2) *'The Spongebob Squarepants Movie' (PS2) *'Rayman' (PS1) *'The Powrpuff Girls Paint the Townsville Green' (Game Boy Advance) *'Bratz Babyz' (Game Boy Advance) *'Bratz Forever DiamondZ' (Game Boy Advance) *'Barbie Wild Horse Rescue' (PS2) *'Casper Friends Around the World' (PS2) *'Shark Tale' (PS2) *'Kung Fu Panda' (XBOX 360) *'Kung Fu Panda 2' (XBOX 360) *'CTNW's Teen Titans' (PS2) *'Devil May Cry 4' (XBOX 360/PS4) *'Devil May Cry 5' (PS4) *'Rise To Honor' (PS2) *'Jackie Chan Stuntmaster' (PS1) *'Brutal Legend' (XBOX 360) *'Spyro Reignited Trilogy' (PS4) *'Sonic Generations' (XBOX 360) *'Shin Megami Persona 4' (PS2) *'Dragon Ball Z FighterZ' (PS4) *'Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled' (PS4) *'Rocket Power Team Rocket Rescue' (PS1) *'Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem' (PS2) Other games that I like: *'Michael Jackson The Experience' (XBOX 360 & PS3) *'Yogi Bear' (XBOX 360) *'Despicable Me' (XBOX 360) *'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' (Arcade) *'Over the Hedge' (PS2) *'Ghostbusters' (XBOX 360) *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' Category:Blog posts